El resultado
by Schala S
Summary: Trunks del futuro vuelve al pasado a buscar un medicamento para su madre. Al llegar, encontrará en Vegeta algo muy distinto a lo que recuerda, un hombre tan distinto como la realidad que el propio Trunks, desinteresadamente, salvó. One shot! Dedicado a mi querida Dika. n.n


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**EL RESULTADO**

* * *

Bulma, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba el jardín interno con el resto de la inmensa mansión en la que vivían los Brief, contempló a Trunks, orgullo materno plasmado perfectamente en sus pupilas. A sus doce años era el más sano y adorable de los niños, el más inteligente, fuerte y encantador. ¿Pensaba eso porque era su hijo o porque él realmente lo era? Rió al siquiera preguntarse algo semejante: era por lo segundo. Trunks realmente era un niño especial.

Como el otro Trunks lo había sido.

Vio cómo correteaba por el jardín junto a Mai, la «novia» que había conocido el día que Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción, se apareció de invitado en su cumpleaños, aquel peculiar día de su vida cuando por un pudín la raza humana casi terminó por desaparecer. Hacían ya tres semanas de aquello, y cada domingo Mai había ido a la casa a jugar con Trunks. Eran tan sanos que no parecían niños de esa época: corrían, se trepaban a los árboles, jugaban a las escondidas. Había bastado con una cara de pocos amigos de Mai a su hijo para que éste no insistiera con los videojuegos frente al televisor. ¡Parecía un tanto anticuada, Mai! Ahora, Trunks la asustaba con algún animal exótico, propiedad de su excéntrico abuelo, Mai gritaba y él reía como un loco; qué fácil era ser niño rodeado de tanta paz. Bulma dejó de contemplarlos, tranquila; todo iba bien. Cuando se dio la espalda y se fue, sobre una de las tantas palmeras del jardín, Trunks tomó la mano de Mai así como en el cumpleaños de su mamá, lo hizo y recibió como respuesta una mirada esquiva y el sublime rubor rojo que se pintó en las mejillas de la niña no tan niña.

En la cocina, ignorando qué hacía su hijo, Bulma se sentó junto a su madre a beber café y mirar revistas, algo que no le parecía en extremo divertido, pero que servía para pasar el momento. Los domingos, a veces, pueden ser muy aburridos. La revista se llevó toda su atención hasta que Vegeta, con su acostumbrado traje saiyajin de batalla, principesco traje azul y armadura blanca con detalles dorados al frente, apareció en la cocina con la única intención de capturar una botella de agua del refrigerador. Pasó por al lado de su mujer y la madre de ésta sin hacer el mínimo caso ni a una ni a otra; Vegeta en esencia. Asomada tras la revista, Bulma estudió sus músculos, el sudor que perlaba su frente. Rió pícaramente hasta que él la hizo enmudecer. Dejó la botella en la puerta del refrigerador luego de dejar de beber abruptamente. Todo su cuerpo se tensó; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Sucede algo? —tuvo que preguntar Bulma, incapaz de no alarmarse ante la tensión palpable de su esposo. A su lado, su mamá volaba en su propio mundo.

Vegeta no respondió, no con palabras; la observó tres segundos directamente a los ojos. Con su penetrante mirada negra le dijo todo: no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Bulma dejó la revista sobre la mesa de la cocina y amagó con protestar: Vegeta se desvaneció de su vista en una ráfaga de viento.

No estaba preocupada; la mirada le había transmitido toda la tranquilidad necesaria; sin embargo, sí sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

¿Qué era tan distinto, como para que él reaccionara tan atípicamente?

* * *

Vegeta salió de la casa a toda velocidad: estaba cerca. Voló sin transformarse, apresurado mas no desesperado, y llegó a las afueras de la Capital de Oeste en un parpadeo. En la cima de un risco la vio.

Era la máquina del tiempo.

Levitó hasta allí y aterrizó a pocos metros. De pie ante el vehículo espacio-temporal, vestido con un abrigo muy parecido al azul de otros tiempos, de un azul un tanto más oscuro, agregado a sus clásicas botas, esta vez de color gris, y jeans y sudadera negra, Trunks miraba la palabra en inglés escrita con fibra en uno de los laterales de la nave. _Hope!_ Era el joven del futuro, que aun cuando la ropa fuera distinta, se veía idéntico al que Vegeta recordaba de la batalla contra los androides y Cell. Una de sus manos se levantó en dirección a la palabra escrita en inglés; la mano acarició la palabra en una suerte de rezo simbólico. Los ojos azules rebalsaron emoción.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta fría y seca de Vegeta erizó la piel de quien estaba en dirección perpendicular a él. Trunks entornó los ojos hacia la voz, su cuerpo paralizado. Al verlo, los ojos se abrieron exageradamente: impresión, emoción, felicidad. Trunks era un libro abierto ante Vegeta. Como siempre.

—Pa... ¡Papá! —Sin sonreír, aunque irremediablemente feliz, Trunks volteó por completo hacia él. Superada la emoción, inevitable emoción por ser su padre y no otro quien estaba ante él, arribó la pena—. Lo siento... —Movió los ojos en todas direcciones, como buscando las palabras, como intentando liberar cada uno se los intensos sentires que lo embargaban. Al final, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca—. No quería que me vieran, ninguno de ustedes.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y frunció más el ceño. El chiquillo era el ser más respetuoso que había conocido en su vida: obvio era que si estaba allí, en el pasado que nada tenía que ver con su futuro, era porque algo ocurría. Y no era algo bueno al juzgar por la melancolía que lo envolvía. Convencido de ello, el príncipe reiteró su pregunta con su característica frialdad:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Trunks, más apenado que nunca, enterró los ojos en el suelo. Su corazón se encogió.

—Mi madre está enferma.

El ceño de Vegeta, por primera vez, cedió.

—¿Enferma?

Asombrado por el shock expresado por su padre, por la impresión que casi se traducía en preocupación, el Trunks del futuro titubeó antes de proseguir. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en un intento de calma que no llegó, que no se cumplió.

—Es... una enfermedad muy extraña, un virus que afecta severamente los pulmones, quizá venido de la contaminación que tenemos. No tiene cura en mi tiempo. Vine a esta época exacta pensando en que, por la paz, la cura ya debería existir. Y además...

—Para advertirle lo suficientemente a tiempo a tu madre de esta línea acerca de la enfermedad que podría sufrir en algún momento.

Asombrado nuevamente, Trunks asintió.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Y por qué no querías ser visto? Tu poder de pelea es casi imperceptible. Te estabas ocultando.

Quien frunció el ceño al escucharlo fue Trunks. ¿Tan obvio había sido?

¿Cómo su padre se había percatado con tanta facilidad de su presencia? ¡Se había escondido bien, lo sabía! ¡Nadie además de su padre había ido a su encuentro; eso era signo de que no había procedido mal! Pero, ¿entonces...?

«¿Cómo, papá?».

—Sí... —respondió el joven. Los ojos viajaron por el espacio una vez más. Los nervios de Trunks eran notorios—. El Trunks de esta línea ya tiene doce años, ¿verdad? —Miró a Vegeta; él asintió casi imperceptiblemente, seriedad total—. No me pareció buena idea que él me viera. No tengo idea de cómo podría afectarle conocerme. Por esto, prefiero mantenerme al margen.

—¿Y cómo pensabas contactar a tu madre? —inquirió el príncipe, medio sonriendo.

Trunks tragó saliva, bajó la mirada nuevamente, se llevó las manos más a los bolsillos.

—Con toda la sutileza que fuera capaz de manejar.

—De acuerdo. —Vegeta, en un majestuoso movimiento, le dio la espalda—. Vamos, ahora.

Vegeta levantó vuelo. Trunks suspiró. Al fin se permitió sonreír con toda la exageración que necesitó: nada había soñado más que verlo una última vez, una más. Y ahí estaba su padre, idéntico en apariencia; ¿idéntico en todos los sentidos? Encapsuló la máquina del tiempo y lo siguió. Mientras volaba tras él, pensó: el corto diálogo que acababan de tener equivalía al diálogo que habían tenido en todo un mes en la Habitación del Tiempo. Su padre, en aquel tiempo, lo ignoraba, mostraba desprecio y desinterés por él; con cada actitud le recordaba quién y por qué era más fuerte y fundamental. Había sido un año tan maravilloso como cruel, tan intenso como inolvidable. Un año junto a su padre, aprendiendo de éste a ser más fuerte, viendo su talento en acción. Era el año más imborrable para Trunks, pese a que los recuerdos eran más tristes que felices. Lo miró, cinco metros delante de él en medio del cielo.

¿Era el mismo?

Aterrizaron en el techo de la mansión. Trunks continuó sorprendiéndose ante la actitud de su padre: Vegeta caminó por el lugar como si lo conociera en detalle. ¡Al parecer, se había quedado a vivir junto a su madre y su otro yo! El alma se le descontroló al pensarlo: se sintió feliz por ello. Tomando un camino que por las sendas vueltas dadas evocaba un laberinto, llegaron al laboratorio de Bulma. Vegeta, junto a la puerta, con el resto impertérrito, dio un solo golpe. Trunks, por acto reflejo, permaneció del otro lado del umbral de la puerta. Bulma salió con un mameluco de trabajo y el pelo despeinado, su expresión pícara.

—¡Vegeta! Viniste a _visitarme_... —Bulma, ante los ojos del Trunks que nunca notó, que parecieron tan sonrojados como las mejillas lo estaban, le sonrió con picardía a su marido—. Trunks está en el jardín interno, ¿por qué no...?

La respuesta de Vegeta fue tan sutil como contundente: hizo rodar sus ojos lejos de su mujer, cruzó sus brazos como siempre lo hacía y mostró explícito desinterés. Bulma se extraño, también se molestó.

—¡Bah! Qué antipático eres, si yo sólo decía que... _podíamos_... —Sintió una exaltada respiración en su espalda y la piel, al entender que había una tercera persona presente en la escena, se le erizó por completo. Volteó—. ¡TRUNKS! —bramó, y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho. Lo atisbó de pies a cabeza a la velocidad de la luz—. ¡Estás tan guapo! Te ves un poco mayor que la última vez, aunque sigues viéndote tan joven... —Sin dar cuenta del sonrojo profuso del rostro de su hijo del futuro, Bulma lo golpeó dulcemente en el pecho—. Qué gran sorpresa... Espero que nada malo haya sucedido y sólo hayas venido a visitarnos. ¡Te tardaste muchos años, oye!... ¡Debo llamarlos a todos!

Dicho lo último, Trunks recuperó la seriedad. Bulma entendió que, en realidad, algo sí ocurría. Dejó, ella, sus planes para después; invitó a pasar a su laboratorio al padre y al hijo; conversaron el último y ella, sentados uno junto al otro ante la mesa de trabajo. Vegeta permaneció contra la más lejana pared.

—¿Me enfermaré? ¡Bah! Sobreviví a la explosión de Namekusei. ¡La gran Bulma es inmortal! —Trunks intentó acotar algo al respecto, apenado con ella y la situación; Bulma, destilando confianza en una sonrisa radiante, no le permitió decir absolutamente nada—. La información que envió mi contraparte está muy clara: sí, esta enfermedad tiene cura aquí. Dame veinticuatro horas y tendré todo listo para ella en una cápsula.

Trunks pudo sonreír al cien por primera vez. Sin contenerse, tomó las manos de Bulma entre las suyas y le dedicó la más tierna de las expresiones. Bulma se enterneció: por un instante, vio a su hijo, el pequeño, en él. Sí, los dos eran especiales.

Pese a sus diferencias, eran el mismo.

—Muchas gracias, madre. Eres fantástica.

—Gracias a ti por volver a hacer algo por mí y por esta realidad. Con esta información, sabré protegerme de esta enfermedad a tiempo. Además, si soy capaz de crear una vacuna preventiva, mucha gente se salvará. ¡Aquí y allá! —Estrechó las manos de Trunks como sólo una madre puede hacerlo—. Eres un héroe.

Trunks, sonrojado, negó. Nunca iba a creerse algo semejante; era imposible. ¿Él, un héroe? Llevaba en sus hombros una lista tan extensa de errores que la palabra «héroe», sencillamente, no estaba en su diccionario. No se creía ni se creería algo semejante. No, jamás.

La puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones: Vegeta acababa de irse.

—¡Ignóralo! Por más cambiado que esté, Vegeta sigue siendo desabrido.

Trunks se agitó.

—¿Cambiado?

Bulma sonrió con en pronunciado orgullo.

—No creerías cuánto.

Anochecía. Trunks, el pequeño, ya había despedido a Mai, por lo cual se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, entregado a los videojuegos. En el ala contraria de la casa, Bulma le había asignado un cómodo cuarto de huéspedes al muchacho del futuro. Él continuaba empecinado en esquivar a su otro yo; a él y a todos.

—Qué pena. Trunks conoce tu historia —le comentó Bulma mientras le entregaba un pijama en mano—. Siempre pregunta por ti, estoy segura de que si supiera que estás aquí se desesperaría por verte. Y él que se muere por tener un hermano mayor, como Gohan lo es para Goten...

—¿Goten?

Los ojos desorbitados de Trunks le hicieron dar un respingo a Bulma.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó luego ella, muerta de risa—. ¡No sabes nada sobre eso! —Se sentó en la cama, en la punta, justo al lado de Trunks—. Antes de la batalla con Cell Chichi quedó embarazada. Goten es el hermano menor de Gohan y el mejor amigo del pequeño Trunks.

La emoción traspasó al del futuro.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y, bueno... Ya sabes: Dieciocho resultó no ser tan mala en este tiempo. Reconstruyó su vida junto a Krilin y tuvieron una niña encantadora. Se llama Marron.

—Marron...

—Sí. Dos niños hermosos. —Bulma bostezó—. En fin. ¡Lamento tanto que no quieras ver a nadie! ¡Es una lástima! ¡Me muero por llamarlos a todos y hacer una mega fiesta, pero no quiero incomodarte! Sé que estás preocupado por mi yo del futuro y que no viniste a divertirte. Qué pena.

—Discúlpame por eso —dijo el joven en susurros—. Y gracias por la discreción.

Un beso de buenas noches y Bulma se marchó. ¡Qué bien lo había recibido, con qué naturalidad! Trunks se puso el pijama que ella le dio, unos shorts azules y camiseta holgada color blanco, y se acostó en medio de la cama de dos plazas del cuarto de huéspedes. Se relajó en la comodidad del colchón y se entregó al techo.

Goten y Marron; dos personas que en su tiempo no habían tenido la oportunidad de nacer. Lo perturbaba un poco el hecho de que Dieciocho tuviera una hija, realmente le costaba imaginar algo semejante, mas conocía a Krilin y sabía que si ella estaba junto a él, entonces todo debía estar bien. No era momento de permitir que su eterno odio visceral hacia los androides lo encegueciera. La niña que había nacido fruto de esa relación ninguna culpa tenía de lo sucedido en otros tiempos. Pero Goten...

«Gohan debe quererlo como a nadie».

Tragó saliva, melancólico.

«Ojalá mi maestro hubiera podido tener esa oportunidad».

Cuánta injusticia.

* * *

Eres un héroe.

* * *

Se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama. ¿Lo era?

—No más que los demás.

* * *

Había acordado con su madre que ella lo iría a buscar al cuarto; eso no sucedió. Por costumbre, Trunks abrió los ojos a las seis y media de la mañana en punto. Ese era el horario en el cual entrenaba. Despertó fácilmente, se desperezó y cambió. ¿Qué hacer hasta que Bulma despertara? ¿A qué hora despertaría ella? Comparó con su mamá, quien amanecía igual que él. En épocas de los androides, desaparecía antes de que saliera el sol y volvía horas después con todos los víveres que sus manos podían cargar. Era una guerrera.

Se merecía lo mejor.

«Espero poder dárselo...».

Alguien, de repente, antes de que Trunks pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto, golpeó la puerta. Extrañado, el muchacho se acercó a ésta. Cerró los ojos con la mano lista para tomar el pomo y abrir; buscó toda la concentración.

Era su padre.

Sonrió al poder reconocerlo con tanta facilidad. ¡Qué cosa curiosa esa! Era el ki que más reconocía en toda la mansión y en toda la línea temporal. ¿Era porque se trataba de su padre o por otro extraño motivo? Se distrajo un momento al pensar en ello. ¿Y cómo lo había sentido, si él había bajado lo más posible si ki? Sin más, abrió. Vegeta, vestido con ropa deportiva estilo terrícola, de lado ante él y la seriedad pintada en sus facciones, ni siquiera dijo hola.

—Sígueme.

Caminó. Trunks se acomodó las botas y lo obedeció. El pasillo era eterno, daba vueltas y vueltas en círculos. La misma sensación de laberinto del día anterior lo invadió. Pronto llegaron al final. ¡Tenía un final! Y justo ahí había una puerta plateada con código de seguridad. Vegeta tocó unos botones y la puerta se abrió.

—Ven.

Trunks se movió detrás de él mecánicamente. Cuando entró, la puerta se cerró; un _déjà vu_ llenó al del futuro. Era justo como en la Habitación del Tiempo: un cuarto blanco y su padre y él, a solas.

—¿Has entrenado en el futuro? —preguntó, tan serio que irritaba, Vegeta.

—Sí, mucho.

Vegeta, que aún le daba la espalda, ni se inmutó. Algo en él continuaba siendo igual que siempre: impenetrable. Vegeta erizaba con su sola presencia, con lo gélido de su mirada, con el timbre imponente de su voz. Era su padre y le inspiraba el mismo respeto que la última vez que lo había visto, luego de saber que, en el fondo, algo noble había en su corazón. ¿Sin algo noble en el fondo, sin algo blanco en medio de tanto negro, él hubiera ido a enfrentar a Cell con tal de _vengar_ su muerte? Trunks, desde que se había marchado del pasado hasta la presente fecha de su vida, se había convencido de que sí, de que algo debía haber detrás de su comportamiento.

* * *

No creerías cuánto.

* * *

Y por las palabras de su madre, por ver una ínfima escena entre ella y él, Trunks se había dado cuenta de que ese punto blanco en medio del negro, quizá, se había expandido.

¿Sería?

—Peleemos.

Al pronunciar tan contundente palabra, Vegeta se dio vuelta. Observó a Trunks con aquellos ojos negros y fríos llenos de adrenalina. Sí, como en la Habitación del Tiempo; diferente, sin embargo. Algo era distinto. ¿Qué? ¿Era la edad? ¿Era la experiencia? ¿Eran los sucesos distintos a la otra realidad? Hipnotizado, Trunks no reaccionó: Vegeta se lanzó de lleno a él y le dio un cruel puñetazo en la boca del estómago. De rodillas en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre en el mentón, el muchacho reaccionó: su padre, al decir «peleemos», hablaba más que en serio.

Frustrado, como cuando habían entrenado juntos por un año entero, contraatacó. Ambos brincaron: el puño derecho de Trunks chocó de lleno contra el antebrazo de Vegeta. El príncipe mostró los dientes en una soberbia sonrisa antes de empujar hacia adelante con su antebrazo. Trunks, por la potencia del empuje, terminó estampado en lo alto de la pared que se erigía detrás de él.

—Débil —dijo Vegeta aterrizando en el suelo.

Trunks aterrizó. Igualados, fueron hacia el otro al mismo tiempo. Al impactar sus puños, dieron inicio a una enardecida llamarada de golpes. Puñetazo, patada, esquivar, contraatacar. Estaban más que igualados el padre y el hijo, los dos en estado normal, sin transformaciones de por medio. Vegeta refunfuñó, harto de la inercia y la repetición: juntó las manos, las subió en el aire y las bajó en el hombro derecho de Trunks, quien cayó al suelo sin remedio. Se detuvo junto a él.

—Sigues siendo imprudente —dijo, majestuoso en su pose y su mirada altanera, Vegeta—. Sigues moviéndote más por desesperación que por inteligencia. Eres impulsivo y pasional; debes trabajar más en tu defensa, en cómo colocas tus manos al protegerte del enemigo. Además, debes ser más frío y calculador. Si alguien invade la Tierra en tu tiempo, te harán trizas.

El mismo discurso, sendos años después.

Las mismas palabras, repetidas.

El tono, distinto.

La última frase, nueva.

Trunks, atontado por el golpe, se levantó como pudo, poniéndole infernal esfuerzo. Miró a su padre con la vista borrosa por el dolor. Al aclararla, al enfocarlo, vio seriedad y no burla en sus ojos negros.

—Papá...

Vio paz en el centro de la turbulencia de Vegeta.

—¿Tú...?

—¡Papá, abre! ¡PAPÁ! —Golpes resonaron contra la puerta de la Cámara de Gravedad, unos golpes jóvenes, intensos, emocionados—. ¡Abre, vamos! ¡Sentí un ki tremendo, quiero ver! ¡PAPÁ!

Trunks entornó sus ojos hacia la puerta. La sangre se le heló.

Era su contraparte, el más pequeño Trunks.

Vegeta medio sonrió.

—Será mejor que te escondas. El chiquillo es _intenso_.

Trunks del futuro, sorprendido por la seriedad aún notoria, sin burla, de Vegeta, corrió hasta una puerta ubicada al fondo del cuarto. Era un baño personal, austero y pequeño. Servía para esconderse. Asomado apenas, vio cómo Vegeta le abría a su contraparte.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo que estás solo?! ¡Si sentí dos ki tremendos! —El pequeño Trunks corrió por todo el cuarto. Cerca de la puerta del baño personal de su padre, frenó—. ¡¿Quién era?! ¡No siento nada! ¡Y era un súper ki!

—No era nadie —afirmó, siempre inmutable, el príncipe—. Estabas soñando.

—¡Pero si lo sentí! ¡Y no eras tú! —El niño se llenó de dudas—. Aunque era un ki parecido al tuyo.

—Estabas soñando, chiquillo.

—¡BAH! —Trunks corrió hacia su padre. Con puños cerrados y dientes apretados, lo enfrentó cara a cara—. ¡Espero no me estés mintiendo! ¡Si me mientes, te descubriré!

Vegeta rió.

—Tonterías. Vete ya. Si no vas a entrenar, vete.

—¡Papá! ¡Me estás mintiendo y te voy a descubrir! —Trunks, soberbio como él solo, rió a carcajadas—. ¡Y cuando te descubra me llevarás al parque de nuevo! —Desbordante de actitud, Trunks cruzó sus bracitos ante su cuerpo. Era un Vegeta en miniatura—. ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya descubriré con quién entrenabas!

—Niño... —Vegeta intensificó su mirada. El muchachito, al atisbarlo, tragó saliva.

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Ya me fui! ¡Dejé el juego en pausa!

—¿Tan temprano?

—¡Me desvelé, lo siento!

—¡Mph! Terrícolas, perdiendo el tiempo en semejantes tonterías... ¡Mañana a esta hora te quiero aquí entrenando, Trunks!

—¡Pero mañana iré a casa de Goten!

—¡No irás! ¡De lo contrario, te quitaré tu máquina de videojuegos por una semana!

—¡Ah, papá!

—Ya te lo dije.

—¡Pero es que...!

Vegeta refunfuñó con más fuerza que nunca.

—Pasado mañana a esta hora, y es mi última palabra.

Trunks saltó de felicidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Corrió infantilmente alrededor de su padre, con piruetas incluidas en su alegre festejo—. ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Aquí estaré! ¡Y luego iremos al parque! —Antes de que le respondiera, Trunks se esfumó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el otro Trunks, el del futuro, apareció detrás de su padre. Vegeta volteó. La emoción, como siempre había sido con la contraparte de su hijo, era palpable en su rostro, en sus ojos, en toda su sentida expresión.

—Es muy distinto a mí —dijo el joven.

—Es un niño como cualquier otro: un terrícola.

—Pero se nota que... es muy _unido_ a ti. Cómo te mira, cómo te...

—Tuvo otra clase de vida.

Trunks frunció los labios en una especie de sonrisa.

—Es feliz, se nota.

Vegeta le dio la espalda.

—Alguien le dio una oportunidad.

Silencio. Trunks sintió tiritar.

—¿Alguien...?

—Recuerda ser más pensante cuando peleas. —Sin ni una palabra más. Vegeta lo dejó solo.

Petrificado, el joven sonrió.

—Alguien le dio una oportunidad...

* * *

Un día más y pudo marcharse. Pasó todo el tiempo encerrado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Bulma le insistió una y mil veces en hacer una fiesta, una cena, un algo. ¡Te lo mereces, Trunks! ¡Siempre piensas tanto en el bienestar de todos! ¡Tengo que hacerte una fiesta! Con humildad y respeto, él le había respondido que no cada vez.

—No es necesario, no tienen por qué hacerlo. En serio, madre: vine por una emergencia. No deseo interferir más en sus vidas. No pertenezco aquí.

—¡Claro que perteneces! —respondió, tozuda, Bulma—. ¡Si no fuera por ti, estaríamos casi todos muertos! ¡Y estamos vivos! —Sujetó al muchacho de los codos. La sonrisa era totalmente maternal, como si ella no palpara diferencias entre su hijo del presente y el propio del futuro—. Te mereces todo lo bueno que podamos decirte y demostrarte, Trunks: gracias a ti tenemos esta vida. Jamás lo olvidamos, créeme. Siempre te tenemos presente.

La noche anterior a su viaje de vuelta definitivo, Trunks se entregó al techo una vez más: ¿realmente había sido por él? Prefería pensar, con auténtica humildad, que había sido gracias a todos, gracias a la lucha y entrega de todos los Guerreros Z, desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte. Sí, esa sería la versión que se quedaría.

Estaba satisfecho.

Ver a su padre tan inmerso en el día a día de su madre y su otro yo, tan empapado de ellos, tan serio innatamente pero, al mismo tiempo, tan distinto a como solía ser. Ya no había altanería, desinterés, crueldad, maldad; había paz. Eso era lo que detectaba en su padre: una paz inmensa, un punto blanco gigantesco, tanto que lo negro ya no se atisbaba. Seguramente seguía allí, de fondo, mas no: en el trato, en el día a día, en el sencillo intercambio, veía en Vegeta a una persona que había dejado, al fin, en el sueño eterno a sus demonios internos.

Lo que él no sabía, ni sabría, era que la primera expansión del blanco sobre el negro se había suscitado aquel día, en aquella batalla, frente a aquel perfecto Cell. Vegeta había comenzado su camino distinto ese mismos día. Y qué arduo había sido, y cuántos altibajos se habían presentado en su ser; ahora era otra persona, casi. Y aunque jamás lo diría, su redención se la debía no sólo a Bulma, al pequeño Trunks, incluso a Kakarotto; se la debía al eternamente melancólico chico del futuro. A su valentía, altruismo y solidaridad.

A su heroísmo.

A su inmenso potencial.

Bulma, luego de darle el medicamento y todos los estudios que había realizado de éste con el fin de que la vacuna pudiera hacerse sin problemas en el futuro, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Trunks, al soltarse de su madre, contempló, ahora sí por última vez, a Vegeta. Esa sería, en verdad, la última vez que se verían en sus vidas. La última vez se habían despedido con un sencillo gesto de dos dedos juntos al frente; ahora, Vegeta le extendió su mano. Trunks, incrédulo, tapado por las emociones, la estrechó.

—Entrena.

—Lo haré.

Al soltarlo, percibió abrumadoramente el ki más familiar del mundo.

—Padre...

—¿Mh?

—¿Cómo me encontraste tan fácilmente? Bajé lo suficiente mi ki.

Vegeta, por supuesto, medio sonrió.

—Habitación del tiempo.

Trunks, sorprendido por la respuesta, la analizó para sus adentros: un año, los dos, juntos, solos. Quizá, sentir sólo el ki del otro durante tanto tiempo había hecho que pudieran reconocerse con mucha más facilidad. ¿Era por eso? Pensar que sí lo hizo sonreír. Así como él, a lo mejor su padre no había olvidado del todo aquel arduo entrenamiento anual.

—Gracias —respondió. Así como el pequeño del presente tiempo, se esfumó antes de que su padre pudiera siquiera responder.

Trunks levitó. Se subió a su máquina, la hizo andar; Trunks miró hacia abajo por última vez antes de desaparecer. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, en aquella vigilia de esperar por tres horas a Gokuh en medio de la nada: al mirar desde su máquina, Vegeta se veía furioso, frustrado, traspasado por todos los sentimientos negativos que una persona pudiera tener; ahora, paz.

Paz, nada más.

Vegeta, él en esencia hasta su última vida, ahora estaba en paz.

Lo saludó.

Agradeció haber podido notarlo, verlo con sus propios ojos: sus viajes habían influido en todos, incluso en él.

Se tranquilizó.

Su contraparte llevaba una vida ejemplar, feliz; llevaba una vida junto a sus padres. Qué afortunado era. Vivía en la paz, en la era de quienes llevaban adelante sus segundas oportunidades con intachable comportamiento. El mundo siempre tendría grises; el mundo siempre tendría esperanza, siempre y cuando hubiera personas dispuestas a luchar: mientras gente como sus padres y los Guerreros Z existieran, todo estaba bien.

—Todo vale la pena...

Y la máquina se desvaneció.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Este fic es un regalo de amigas invisibles que nos hicimos en FB. __**Dika de mi alma.**__ ¡Ay, Dika! Te iba a escribir otra cosa, lo admito. XD Sin embargo, dijiste esto: "encuentro entre Mirai y Vegeta post BoG" y se me vino esta locura a la cabeza. ¡No sé si va a gustarte! Sabés que él, Vegeta, me cuesta horrores, pero quise hacerlo así, sentido, con la excusa de expresarte todo el cariño que te tengo._

_Te adoro, Dika. Sos distinta, sos hermosa. Me encanta haberte conocido por los fics, y hablar de tantas incoherencias, y hacer Fandomville, y lemonear con las chicas y la ardisha (?) y reírnos como locas con tu comida (?). XD ¡GROSSA! No imagino el FB sin vos. No lo consigo, ¡lo juro! Gracias por tanto, Dikis._

_Y nada... A quien lea esto: sí, Vegeta me salió horrible. XD Pero bueno, sólo soy una aprendiz. XD_

_Agradezco a __**Mya**__ y a __**Dev**__ que me dieron ánimos para hacer esto. No sé qué quedó, pero intenté que quede algo emotivo. Con todo el amor del mundo para mi adorada Dika. n.n_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
